


all the kissings worth

by noobishere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, Lots of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should charge you,” he says suddenly, effectively breaking the silence. “100yen per minute.”</p><p>A snort, before Hinata lays his head back onto his chest, poking a finger to his side. “I’m not paying you for playing with my hair, stupid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the kissings worth

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a reason to write them making out. no context

  


The evening sun has managed to slip in through the thick curtain, illuminating the otherwise dark room in a pinkish hue. The orange rays stop just shy of the side of the bed where the two are lying, just basking in the rare moment of having an evening alone to themselves.

Practice finished earlier than usual since it’s almost winter and the broken heater in the gym couldn’t provide the Karasuno boys with enough heat to fight off the chill that has started to feel almost unbearable without two layers of clothing.

So here they are, curled up together in Kageyama’s bed, lazing the evening away. Hinata has his cheek pressed against Kageyama’s chest, listening contently to the thrum of his heartbeat, while Kageyama is idly playing with Hinata’s hair, staring at the ceiling. Neither feels inclined to fill the silence with inane chatter like they usually would, well, at least like _Hinata_ usually would.

Even rarer than practice finishing early, is the calm that envelopes the both of them, lulling them in its embrace.

It’s almost therapeutic, Kageyama thinks, the way his fingers are just absently raking through the orange mess of a hair. Smiling to himself every time his fingers get stuck in a clump of it, ignoring Hinata’s pained squawk, as he gently entangles the strands and twiddles with them before resuming his impromptu scalp massage.

“I should charge you,” he says suddenly, effectively breaking the silence. 

Hinata hums in reply, lifting his head to look at him questioningly.

Kageyama grabs a fistful of hair and tugs at them, gently. “100yen per minute.”

A snort, before Hinata lays his head back onto his chest, poking a finger to his side. “I’m not paying you for playing with my hair, stupid.”

He tugs a little harder in retaliation, smiling triumphantly at Hinata’s whine. 

“Seriously, stop that. I’ll grow bald.”

He drops a kiss to the top of the orange mess as a silent apology, eliciting a contented sigh from the other. 

Right as they settle back into the calm quiet, Hinata nudges his head against Kageyama’s chin. Peering down, Kageyama can only register a flash of a soft smile before his mouth is covered by an equally soft kiss. 

Kageyama smiles into it, pressing back for just a moment before pulling back. He runs a finger over Hinata’s cheek, tracing the light pink dusting it before tilting his chin up for another kiss. A gush of warm breath, and then a hand comes up to circle his wrist as Hinata pushes up into him. The kiss is slow, deliberate; both just languidly sliding their lips over each other’s, parting for a moment before coming back in for more.

A gentle push to his shoulder has Kageyama lying fully on his back, Hinata hovering over him with a cheeky smile. Kageyama just rolls his eyes before pulling him down.

He’s all for resuming kissing but Hinata seems to have other ideas as he presses his lips to the side of his face instead. Slowly, Hinata trails kisses along his jaw line, nipping at his chin playfully before going lower to press soft kisses against his neck and down. 

Not that he has any complaints, it’s just that right now, he’d rather have Hinata making out with his mouth instead of his clavicle, so he pulls him back up from where he’s taken residence there, leaving errant kisses. 

Kageyama miscalculates and pulls too hard, clashing their lips a bit too harshly, teeth knocking slightly. Ignoring Hinata’s grunt, he tilts his head to get a better angle, a hand to the back of Hinata’s neck to prevent him from pulling away. Hinata huffs exasperatedly, but Kageyama feels him relenting by the way his shoulders droop and his body completely gives out to gravity, putting his entire weight on Kageyama and the mattress beneath him.

He presses light kisses now, alternating between pulling Hinata’s upper and lower lip between his. He pulls back just enough to look at Hinata, who has one hand curled over his shirt, the other slipped under his pillow, and smiles softly. Kageyama can see the moment Hinata’s eyes spark with mischief, absolutely sure he’s about to crack a comment on him smiling and ruining the moment; he bites his lip instead, showing restraint that Kageyama feels deserving of a reward, so he presses a lingering kiss over his mouth.

Hinata’s breath hitches when Kageyama coaxes his lips apart with gentle strokes of his tongue, whining a second later when he drags it along the back of Hinata’s teeth. Hinata tastes like soda from the popsicle he ate on the way back. Completely entranced, Kageyama chases the taste by sucking lightly onto his tongue, earning himself a soft moan from the other.

Hinata pulls back a moment later, shifting to a more comfortable position in the cradle of Kageyama’s hips; Kageyama wraps his leg around Hinata’s shin, finding the cool skin there comforting. 

Kageyama finds himself blinking back at a pair of amber eyes, the pink hue of the room giving them a soft light, making them seem almost fond. He feels his heart shrivel up painfully in his chest.

Gently, Hinata brings up his palm to cradle Kageyama’s face, his thumb brushing softly against his jaw and down to his throat, a soft smile on his face. Kageyama feels his face warm but he refuses to feel embarrassed, so when Hinata makes no move in progressing their making out, Kageyama nudges his nose against the heel of his palm before pressing a kiss there. 

Hinata laughs, a wheeze of a breath, and even then it sounds fond. He retracts his hand to brush Kageyama’s hair and lets it rest at the top of his head. Hinata fits their mouths together and Kageyama parts his lips easily when he feels Hinata’s tongue tracing the seam.

Kageyama lets slip a soft noise as Hinata’s tongue slides against his own, and he can feel Hinata’s lips stretch into a smile before he starts nipping at Kageyama’s lower lip, tracing the bite with a soothing lick. He keeps doing just that, biting and then licking, tongue hot and shameless.

It’s a heady feeling. Kageyama can feel his senses being completely overwhelmed by Hinata; his smell, his taste, his warmth, his skin, he can’t help but chase after it. He lets his own tongue skate along Hinata’s, tracing a slow lick over his lip. Hinata draws in a quick breath.

Kageyama pulls back. 

“Okay?” he whispers, not wanting to ruin their little bubble.

Hinata nods his reply, his hand resting at Kageyama’s hip squeezes in reassurance, a silent plea to keep going.

Kageyama presses a light kiss against Hinata’s mouth before sweeping his tongue along the seam of Hinata’s lips, repeating what he did earlier. They part easily for him, and this time, Hinata meets him halfway. The kiss is hot and wet; Kageyama can still faintly taste the soda from earlier, and he brushes his tongue against Hinata’s to chase the taste, before pressing it gently to the roof of Hinata’s mouth. Hinata hums in approval and fits his tongue under his to suck at it lightly. Kageyama feels all the air leave his chest in a whoosh, his heart stuttering, before moaning into Hinata’s mouth. 

Hinata responds with a noise of his own, a low sound that rumbles from the back of his throat that sends shivers down Kageyama’s spine. Hinata’s hand that has been resting idly at his head grips his hair, tilting his head as he sucks again at his tongue. This time, it’s a little less gentle and a lot more desperate, drawing out another moan from Kageyama.

Kageyama is giving into his own desperation as he digs his fingers into Hinata’s shoulders, drawing him closer and panting softly into his mouth. He can feel himself getting lost in the whirlwind of sensations; Hinata with his fingers loosening and tightening in his hair, his tongue lapping at him shamelessly, and making breathy little noises.

He skims his tongue against the roof of Hinata’s mouth again; the motion resulting in a full body shudder from Hinata before he honest to god growls and pushes further into Kageyama. Their mouths slide hot and slick against each other, Hinata pushing his tongue past his lips, fingers tugging at his hair roughly as he thoroughly maps the inside of Kageyama’s mouth, carnal and possessive. 

A whine escapes Kageyama’s throat when hot fingers slide into the hem of his shirt, and Hinata finally breaks away with a gasp. He leans his forehead against Kageyama’s, both of them are panting harshly, hot breaths fanning against each other.

“Tobio,” Hinata whispers. Kageyama replies with his own breathless version of Hinata’s name, before Hinata presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He trails his lips down to Kageyama’s jaw and drags his teeth over the skin there, marking. Kageyama tilts his head, breath shaky as he begs in his own silent way for Hinata to _please do that again._

Hinata mouths along his jaw, his fingers rubbing absent patterns against the skin on Kageyama’s stomach. Kageyama takes the chance to regain his breathing; he traces the bumps of Hinata’s spine, rubbing his hands up and down his back before settling at his sides, squeezing. 

The sun has finally set; his room is bathed in dark blue instead, and Kageyama can’t really decipher Hinata’s expression when he pulls back, but he sees the flash of white teeth before he dips down. He nuzzles against Kageyama’s throat, the gesture gentle and a stark contrast from their previous desperate embrace.

Kageyama exhales a shaky breath when Hinata starts peppering kisses down his neck. His hands can’t seem to stop their ministrations of sliding along Hinata’s back before running back down and settling against his hips. 

It’s hard to think whenever Hinata’s in that mode where he’s intent on covering every inch of Kageyama’s neck with kisses and soft licks. All thoughts completely fail him when Hinata scrapes his teeth over his pulse point before licking gently; he lets out a soft whimper.

Hinata grins at that, repeating the action. Kageyama digs his fingers into his hips before he exhales another soft noise.

He lets out a confused whimper when Hinata pulls back, resting his head to the side of Kageyama’s. He’s panting, warm breath puffing against Kageyama’s ears, sending goosebumps over his skin there. Kageyama nudges his head against Hinata’s, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent. Hinata just sighs, drawing his fingers through Kageyama’s hair, trying to calm himself as much he’s trying to soothe Kageyama.

When Kageyama presses a kiss against his neck, Hinata hums, pleased, so Kageyama does it again. He decides to reciprocate by sliding his hand down Hinata’s leg, grabbing him by the back of his knee and pulling them flush against each other; he’s rewarded by Hinata gasping as their hips slotted snugly together.

Intent now, Kageyama resumes kissing at the warm skin of Hinata’s neck before moving down to his collarbone. He laves at the dip with his tongue, before drawing the skin there between his teeth. Hinata responds by _hissing_ – if Kageyama wasn’t so busy sucking, he would have snorted – and grinding his hips down against Kageyama’s. 

Kageyama’s hand shoots up to grab at Hinata’s ass, his other arm wrapping around him to push their bodies even closer, needing more contact between them. They both let out a shaky moan when their hips touch at the perfect angle.

Hinata crashes his mouth against Kageyama’s, all teeth and wet tongues. It’s messy and their lips don’t exactly align properly but neither cares even when they end up just panting into each other’s mouths. Hinata huffs impatiently and tugs at his hair, tilting it before sliding their lips together properly. This time there’s no preamble, no shy kisses to coax each other; tongues immediately slide wetly against each other before sucking, lewd noises filling the room.

They break apart with an obscene noise and Hinata slumps his head into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, breathing hard. Kageyama rests his chin against Hinata’s head, arms coming up to squeeze Hinata against him, just holding him there. They stay like that for a bit, trying to catch their breaths.

“Wanna take a break?”

Kageyama isn’t sure if Hinata can make sense of him, he’s pretty sure most of his words are just warbled incoherence, but Hinata mumbles a reply against his skin anyway.

“Just gimme a minute.”

Kageyama drops a kiss against Hinata’s temple. “Too much?”

Hinata’s quiet and Kageyama thinks he’s probably at his limit, that they’ve done too much already. His thoughts are proven wrong when Hinata shakes his head instead, hiding his face even further into the crook of his neck as he mumbles, “Not enough,” and presses his hips against Kageyama’s for emphasis.

Kageyama gasps, squeezing Hinata tighter. He has half a mind to lock the damn door and switch the lights on, but that can wait. Hinata’s weight pressing him down into the mattress is just too good a warmth to be pulling away any time soon.

  



End file.
